10 Things The Weasley Brothers would do at Walmart When Bored
by theartistgi
Summary: Mischievous things to do at Walmart inspired by the Weasley brothers.


**Author's note: I do not own anything Harry Potter, but all of the things listed are my own ideas and creations. **

**Ten Things to do at Walmart When You are Bored: Weasley Style**

Go to where the bikes are and take one off the shelf. Ride it around the store until security catches you.

The next time you are in your local Walmart, take a stroll past the bike aisle to see if two red head twins are stealing two off the rack. You may be surprised because they will look quite familiar... and this is because they will be the famous, trouble-making, Fred and George Weasley. These two will make your weekly trip to the renowned store a lot more interesting. They might even show you the ropes to tearing apart your local Walmart in one trip- and to possibly being banned from it forever. Their first idea is to ride around the store on bikes until you are caught. Try this, and if you have access to an invisibility cloak, it would make the ride even more fun. Just imagine people's jaws dropping as a bike goes around the store without a rider! This and many other ideas to wreaking havoc in your local Walmart are ahead- so read on!

Go to the spray paint section. grab black and yellow spray paint. Spray all the black cans yellow, and the yellow cans black. Then alternate when spraying the other spray cans. Make sure to cover the entire can so no one can read what color it is. You might want to spray the inside of the caps also.

Yes in the paint and tools section you will find the Weasley Brothers spray painting the cans so you wont know what color is what can until you test it. Be wary though- the black and yellow paint may not have dried completely yet, and it definitely isn't washable.

Have shopping cart races with your friends

Choose who you will go against- Fred or George. It's the weekly shopping cart races! The trick is to run as fast as you can, pushing you friend in the cart. try to get to the end of the aisle before you opponents. Good luck and have fun!

Play baseball in the store. When you swing, let go of the bat at a glass display table. Then refer to #1.

If you are to do this, make sure to use the heaviest metal bat in the store. Have one of the Weasley's be the batter and you be the pitcher.

Go to the pet section and take bags of cat litter and open them all over the aisle.

Let it look like a gray sparkling beach in there! Add a lot of water too if you'd like. Get a few beach chairs and hang out with your friends and the rest of the Weasleys' friends. Stay there until security finds you.

While in the pet section, go to where the fish are. Fill up tanks that are for sale with water. Put fish in the tanks and then place the tanks through the store. Security may find out you did it- Refer to #1.

Have the twins carry the tanks throughout the store as you fill up more. Try to use the biggest tanks in the store and the biggest fish. If you want, you can go into the toy section and grab ariel dolls and put them into the tanks with the fish.

Slip packages of tampons/pads into peoples carts that really shouldn't have those items. Teen guy- tampons. Little kid holding a basket- pads. etc.

Fred and George are brilliant when it comes to sneaking around unnoticed. Get under an invisibility cloak and throw some pads and tampons into people's carts! The cashier will give them a strange look and the person will be mortified! :D

If it's Halloween, go to the Halloween section and take tons of face paint and a costume. Do your makeup really scary and put on the costume. Scare little kids in different sections of the store. Avoid security. Let them chase you around the store. If you can't run fast, refer to #1.

Have one of the Weasleys use wingardium leviosa on you so you can fly around as you scare people. You can also drop things on peoples heads as you fly over them.

Figure out what famous person or story character you look most like. Put on makeup and clothes to look more like them and then walk into Walmart. Go around signing people's arms and faces with a sharpie marker.

Say you look like Hermione. Get a Gryffindor robe. Walk around with the Weasleys talking about magic classes as you pass muggles. They will most likely stare strangely at you and then call security.

Dress up as a Harry Potter character. Jump out of nowhere in front of people and scream, "MUGGLES!" and then run away from them. Repeat with as many people as you can until security chases you. Then refer to #1. Once you get away from security, go to where brooms are. Ride one around the store yelling, "FOR HOGWARTS!" and avada-kadavra anyone who gets in your way. Security will most likely catch up to you again. Refer to #1.


End file.
